


The Cafè Around the Corner

by alwaysbyme



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysbyme/pseuds/alwaysbyme
Summary: “Artie, he was totally checking you out!” He yelled, startling a few people. Arthur glared at him, telling him to keep his voice down. “Why don’t you go out with him? It’s obvious you’re in love with him, you’re practically drooling over him! Just go for it! I don’t see an issue.”





	The Cafè Around the Corner

Arthur quickly stumbled into the nearest coffee shop as the rain outside began to pour more heavily. He checked his phone as a text from Alfred came in, alerting him he would be a few minutes late. He rolled his eyes at his roomate’s message and sent him his location, telling him to hurry up.

“Can I help you?” 

He turned around and was met by the smiling face of a blonde haired man with striking blue eyes. His heart leaped in his chest, but he pushed it away. 

“Uh...” Arthur glanced up quickly at the menu and just spit out the first thing he saw. “Coffee, black.” 

The man nodded, swiftly writing it down on a note and going back behind the counter. He handed the note to a young looking boy, who Arthur felt like he’d seen before.

Arthur shook it off and collapsed into one of the cafè’s couches in the corner of the room, unbothered by anyone. He flipped open his laptop and began typing away on a report Alfred was  _suppose_ to be assisting him on. 

The Englishman became absorbed with his writing and quickly forgot where he was, which caused him to jump when the barista came back with his order. 

“I apologize...did I scare you?” He all but purred. 

Arthur shook his head, pulling the coffee towards him. The man stood there for a few more seconds, and Arthur glanced up at him. 

“Do you need soemthing?” He asked, gritting his teeth at the man’s playful look. 

“Oh no, no. I hope you enjoy your coffee,” he shot a wink Arthur’s way and practically model walked all the way back behind the counter. 

The other man behind the counter groaned. 

“Francis...” he whined. 

Arthur raised an eyebrow. 

The man—‘Francis’ apparently—laughed at his whining. 

“What’s wrong Matthieu? Can’t I have a little  _fun_ on the job?” He questioned, shooting a seductive smile at Arthur. 

Arthur almost choked on his coffee. 

Just then, the cafè doors busted open, and in rushed an out of breath and loud Alfred, who’d run all the way there, since he was only a few minutes away.

“Artie! I’m sorry I’m late! A whole thing happened with a dog and some food, also I think Ivan was there, but anyw—Hey Mattie, what’s up?” 

Alfred quickly got side-tracked as he caught sight of his childhood friend. 

Matthew smiled. 

“Hey, Al. Want some coffee?” He asked. 

Alfred’s eyes lit up. 

“Hell yeah! Do you remember how to make my favorite kind of special coffee?” He questioned. 

Matthew laughed. 

“Of course! It’ll be ready in a few minutes,” he answered, turning around to make Alfred’s odd coffee mix. 

“You’re the best, Mattie-Matt!” He called, before spotting Arthur and going to sit on the couch across from him. “What’s up?” 

Arthur rolled his eyes. 

“You’re late! I asked you to meet me here five minutes ago! But that’s besides the point. You realize this paper is due tomorrow, don’t you? You can’t afford to flunk this exam, Alfred.” 

Alfred snorted. 

“What’re you, my dad?” He crossed his arms and turned his head. “Listen, Artie, I’ll be fine. I’m really good at winging things...isn’t that right, Mattnator?” 

Matthew smiled as he leaned against the counter, waiting for something to mix for his friend. 

“Oh yeah. Alfred made it through all of high school without studying a single thing. He’ll be fine,” Matthew replied. 

Arthur’s eyes shifted away as Alfred and Matthew began to converse again towards Francis. The man grinned at him and winked, before turning around and grabbing a napkin. Arthur forced his eyes away as he turned back to his laptop. 

“Gah! You’re the best, Mattie!” Alfred cried as Matthew placed a steaming hot cup in front of him. 

Matthew laughed. 

“Thanks Al.” 

Francis made his way over to the Canadian and whispered something to him that made his cheeks heat up, and he quickly excused himself. Francis looked at Arthur again, this time looking him up and down, while the Englishman tried to ignore him with blushing cheeks, and smirked. 

“I hope you enjoy your coffee,” he told Alfred before walking away. 

The American stared dumbfounded as he glanced at Francis and then back at Arthur. Arthur tried to ignore him. 

“Artie, he was totally checking you out!” He yelled, startling a few people. Arthur glared at him, telling him to keep his voice down. “Why don’t you go out with him? It’s obvious you’re in love with him, you’re practically drooling over him! Just go for it! I don’t see an issue.” 

“I am not drooling over him!” Arthur hissed, taking a sip of his coffee. He snuck a quick glance at Francis and the fluttering in his heart returned. He quickly tore his eyes away. “He’s good looking, but I’m not drooling over him!” 

Alfred rolled his eyes. 

“Blah, blah, blah! I’m gonna make it happen!” He said. 

“Alfred, don’t you dare!” He threatened. 

The American grinned. 

“Aw come on! You haven’t had a date in like five months, you need this.” 

“Absolutely not.” 

Alfred sighed. 

“You’re no fun.” 

Arthur shut his laptop and leaned back. 

“Hurry up and finish your coffee, we have to go,” Arthur said, shaking his leg impatiently.

Alfred showed him his empty cup. 

“You know I don’t sip coffee, I down it, I’m already done.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes. 

“Whatver,” he tossed him his keys. “Go heat up the car, I’m going to pay for our coffee. And please don’t slip again.” 

Alfred mumbled something under his breath before snatching the keys from him. 

“Bye Mattie!” He called. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

Matthew popped his head around the corner. 

“Mall at noon, right?” Alfred nodded at him. “Yeah, I’ll be there. Bye Al!” 

Alfred walked out the doors to go to the car as Arthur walked up to the counter. 

Francis smiled at Arthur as he fumbled to find a ten dollar bill in his pocket. He pulled it out and handed it to him. Francis handed him back his change. 

“Have a good day, mon cher,” he said. “I hope to see you again soon.” 

Arthur just nodded and left the cafè. As he got into his car, Alfred whining that it was still too cold to leave, and went to put the change in his wallet, a napkin fell out from it. He raised an eyebrow as he read it.

_You’re absolutely breathtaking._

_Meet me at the cafè at five tomorrow, and I promise you a night you’ll never forget._

_~Francis_

Arthur blushed as he read it. As he got to the bottom he noticed Francis’ phone number telling him to call. He couldn’t help but grin. 

“Are you going to take him up on his offer?” Alfred wondered, reading the note over his shoulder. 

Arthur laughed a little. 

“Yeah...maybe I will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand done! I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I’ve always loved coffee shop AUs they’re the best, they’re so cute and sweet. 
> 
> Anyway, have a good day, ciao~


End file.
